


Princess of the Iron Realm

by DumbassFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassFangirl/pseuds/DumbassFangirl
Summary: Tony Stark x Fem!Reader Smut.You wake up in the middle of the night after a very ... hot dream and decide to wake your even hotter engineer boyfriend.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Princess of the Iron Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttySnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttySnake/gifts).



> I tried writing smut.  
> Its my first time please dont hate me  
> *hides behind a pillow*
> 
> This work is gifted to @SluttySnake , because she just writes some of the best smut ever and she kind of inspired me to do this. (I know its not good, but I wanted to try and stuff yknow?)

You wake up in the middle of the night, having a well-known feeling in your stomach, which definitly comes from the dream you had. You groan and try to remember the details, but all your sleepy mind can put together is you and your boyfriend having sex in an elevator.  
,,Tony"  
you whine. You begin to gently shake the person next to you in the large bed.  
,,Mgrrr"  
he purrs half-awake.  
,,Tony, I'm horny."  
You whisper into the darkness. He slowly props himself up onto one arm and looks at his watch.  
,,What the Fuck, (Y/N), its 4 AM. Why did ya wake me up? You remember that we have an appointment today?"  
He looks at you like he can't quite believe that you woke him just to tell him that.  
,,Please Tony, I wanna fuck you."  
You look at him with puppy eyes.  
,,Oh God, really? You just woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that you want to fuck me? You're kidding me, right (Y/N)?"  
You crawl onto him, while you ,,accidently" touch his crouch with your leg.  
,,Please Tony, I'm so horny right now. I had this dream..."  
,,...And now you're desperate to be fucked, I know. Hey babygirl, how about you give me a blowjob first, to get the mood right. I'm still a bit sleepy."  
You purr happily and crawl over to his clothed crotch. After you toss his boxers away, you admire his still soft cock. Slowly you grab him and stroke him gently. Tonys cock hardens in your hand and you let your tongue glide over his tip. Then you begin to softly suck him, while he massages your scalp and leans into your touch. When you begin bobbing your head up and down, he groans.  
,,Aah, thats good, princess. Yes, just like that. You like taking my cock in your mouth, don't you?"  
You nod and caress his dick with your right hand, which makes it twitch a little. Slowly you work him up towards an orgasm, but that is when he stops you.  
"Okay, princess, enough of that. You do want me at my full strenght, don't you?  
He pets your head and you crawl up to him and press a kiss to his lips. He props himself up and leans against the headboard of the king-sized bed. Then he drags you ontop of him.  
"Ready to ride me to heaven, princess?"  
He aks, while stroking heat into your belly by caressing your left nipple.  
"Please, Tony, I need you inside me."  
You beg.  
"And you will have me, my sweet."  
He answers, lifts you up and pulls you down onto his cock. Your mouth hangs open in a breathless moan, while your body tries to adjust to his lenght. He begins to trust into you, all the while stroking your breasts. Then he leans forward and takes one if your nipples into his mouth. You shudder and squezze his cock.  
"Ahh, yes, princess, do that again."  
He moans. You do and he lets his mouth glide up to kiss you. You whine into his mouth as he begins to fondle the little nob between your legs.  
"Tony, I'm going to come."  
You pant out.  
"Then do it together with me."  
He chuckles breathlessly and you feel him twitch inside you.  
With a last stroke of him he brings you to your climax and spends himself a short while later in your pussy.  
"Thanks Tony."  
You say as you slide of him and kiss him gently.  
"Let's go to sleep now. If we miss our appointment tomorrow, then theres no sex for a week, understood?"  
"Yes, of course, Tony."  
He chuckles and kisses you on the nose.  
"Goodnight, princess."


End file.
